Every Story Has Two Sides
by Rainie Liu
Summary: A look at how two lovers deal with the death of their beloved.  Can you say that one loved more than the other? NP


A coffin lowers into the ground.  
>A mother cries for her lost child.<br>A sister mourns for her companion.  
>A man kneels in front of the stone, his heartbroken wails louder than any other.<br>**"You can shed tears because she is gone"**

* * *

><p>A man kneels before a gravestone, a single lily in his hands.<br>A small smile caresses his face, smoothing away the worries and fears.  
>He closes his eyes just a moment, and remembers when they first met.<br>He sits in contentment next to his beloved.  
><strong>"Or you can smile because she has lived"<strong>

* * *

><p>A man stands looking out from a window. Something breaks inside as he slides to the ground.<br>A mournful, painful sort of muttering comes from deep within the man as he prays to every deity and god.  
>"Please, please bring her back to me!" He begs, his cries only echoing in the dark, empty house.<br>He closes his eyes as he sinks to the floorboards, even there naught but a faint shadow of his beloved.  
><strong>"You can close your eyes and pray that she will come back."<strong>

* * *

><p>A man flips through an old storybook, dusty and worn with age.<br>He smiles as he reads aloud words once read to him.  
>Children beam at him as the rhymes and pretty pictures enchant them<br>just like her smiles and laughs had once enchanted him.  
><strong>"or you can open your eyes and see all she's left."<strong>

* * *

><p>A man turns his nose in disgust at the smiles and petty love songs.<br>He scoffs at those couples thinking they have the world.  
>"They'll never last" he sneers. "nothing ever lasts"<br>He grasps at his neck, to the locket of his beloved. Nothing ever lasts.  
><strong>"Your heart can be empty because you can't see her,"<strong>

* * *

><p>A man smiles fondly at the couple he serves.<br>"A cup of coffee for the gentleman, and a tea for his lady. Best of wishes" He says cheerfully to them  
>When the couple turns and leaves, with smiles aplenty, the man reaches to his pocket and gently caresses a dainty handkerchief.<br>"May their love last like ours" he whispers and returns to his work.  
><strong>"or you can be full of the love you shared."<strong>

* * *

><p>A man wastes away in a forgotten old house. His lawn overgrows, his hedges no longer square.<br>The children fears him and his gaunt, wasted eyes.  
>He leaves only to bring a flower to her grave.<br>He stares at that gravestone, pain as fresh as the first day.  
><strong>"You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday, "<strong>

* * *

><p>A man smiles at his companion, and bows to ask for a dance.<br>He remembers to hand a flower, for she always did love flowers.  
>His date is astounded at how well he behaves. It's like he's practiced a million times how to woo.<br>But really, he just remembers what _she _liked.  
><strong>"or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday."<strong>

* * *

><p>A man sits in the rain, sun, dust, and snow.<br>He watches the gravestone before him again and again.  
>He haunts the places they once enjoyed.<br>His hand ever on his beloved's locket.  
><strong>"You can remember only that she is gone,"<strong>

* * *

><p>A man caresses a violin gently, remembering her slim fingers and elegant poise.<br>This once was her love and joy, but it was time for it to bring someone else just as much.  
>His heart clenches painfully as he hands the violin over.<br>But everything is better when he sees the boy's smile,  
>so like his beloved's, so like his beloved's<br>**"or you can cherish her memory and let it live on."**

* * *

><p>A man dies alone in a lonely dark house.<br>He walks alone in the darkness, searching for her face.  
>A young girl watches from afar, disappointment on her face.<br>He places his hand on his locket as he calls for her.  
>The girl slowly appears before him, and her hand reaches to caress his face.<br>His withered eyes and wrinkled face beams as he once again embraces his beloved.  
><strong>"You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back."<strong>

* * *

><p>A man stands at the altar, waiting for his bride.<br>As he leans forward to kiss her, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a dainty lace handkerchief.  
>As the limo pulls away, he pulls the handkerchief his lips and whispers.<br>"Thanks for teaching me how to love."  
><strong>"Or you can do what she'd want: smile, open your eyes, love and go on.""<strong>

* * *

><p>Which man loved his beloved more?<br>There honestly cannot be an answer to such.  
>Only that each dealt in his own way.<br>and each came to his own end.

But perhaps the second man  
>was a little more perceptive<br>and learned a little quicker  
>for love will always find another way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there!<br>I'm so sorry I haven't really been writing in "And All Would Be Righted" but this month's absolutely tiring.**

This is a little poem/story that I came up with when I read this one quote. It's quite long and is everything in bold in the story.  
>It's like every story has two sides, everybody can react two ways. You can't say that one man loved his beloved even more than the other, because they all loved them...just in different ways. They all achieved happiness in the end...also in different ways.<p>

I saw Tamaki as the one that would be able to love another just as much and maybe Kyoya as the one that would be too stubborn to look outside the box.

not sure what I'm trying to say in this story, but I hope you got something out of it and you enjoyed it.  
>-Rainie Liu.<p> 


End file.
